THIS IS LOVE
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: 10 hal yang sedikit menggambarkan perasaan Draco Malfoy. Antara benci, cinta, keajaiban.


_Desclaimer : semua punya J.K. Rowling, saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya._

_Warning : Cerita murni karangan sendiri, abal-abal, pasaran, dapat menyebabkan muntah dan sakit kepala. Judul tak sesuai isi. Resiko ditanggung pembaca :D_

_Pairing : Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger_

**THIS IS LOVE**

_1. Storm_

Malam yang mengesankan. Hujan lebat, diikuti angin dan petir. Lebih mengesankan lagi karena sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Draco Malfoy tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Disibaknya selimut hijau lumut bergaris perak yang menyelimuti badannya, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu berjalan menuju jendela. Dilihatnya kilat masih menyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Ia bergidik. _Akhirnya _dia merasa kedinginan juga, karena sedari tadi—sedari biasanya—ia tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

_Shit._

Mengumpat pelan, pemuda Seeker tim Quidditch Slytherin itu mengayunkan tongkat Hawthorn-nya, dan serta merta jendela kamarnya tertutup, berikut gordennya. Mengambil jubah tidur yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin segelas coklat panas akan membantunya untuk terlelap. Oke. Boleh dicoba.

Perlu disyukuri bahwa asrama Ketua Murid memiliki pantry sendiri. Apa? Ketua Murid? Tak perlu heran begitu mendengar dirinya adalah Ketua Murid karena –percayalah—dirinya sendiri masih bingung dan mempertanyakan kenapa _dia _yang mendapat tampuk bergengsi ini. Oh sudahlah, dia terlalu malas untuk berpikir _yang tidak penting._ Coklat panas lebih penting saat ini.

Secangkir penuh coklat panas telah di tangan. Harumnya tak perlu ditanya. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke sofa di sudut ruangan dekat perapian. Ah, coklat panas ditambah hangat perapian. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

DUAARRRR

Dia berjengit. Sedikit terlonjak dari duduk santainya. Suara petir itu membuatnya kaget. Iris kelabunya menatap horor pada bayangan besar di depan perapian. Entahlah. Sesuatu yang besar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menoleh.

.

'_Granger?_'

_2. Your Eyes_

"Damn it, Granger! Jangan bikin jantungan, kek!"

Tapi lawan bicaranya itu tidak bergeming. Masih fokus melihat jendela. Pemuda pirang itu sempat berpikir kalau rekan Ketua Murid nya pasti naksir pada kusen jendelanya. Geez. Dia tidak suka di acuhkan. Apalagi oleh perempuan.

Akhirnya dia mengalah, berjalan mendekati si Ketua Murid Putri. "Apa petir begitu menarik?" dia mencoba basa-basi. Lawan bicaranya menoleh, tampak kaget melihat ada orang lain di depannya. "Hanya ingin melihatnya saja." Gadis itu menjawab singkat.

Si pemuda berani bertaruh kalau sekelebat dia melihat gadis berambut ekstra megar itu menyeka matanya. Dia menangis, eh?

"Kau menangis." ujar si pemuda. Bukan pertanyaan, lebih menekankan bahwa dia memberitahu si Nona-Tahu-Segala kalau gadis itu tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Dia sudah tahu.

Granger tidak menjawab. Masih lebih tertarik memandangi kilat-kilat putih yang menyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Membuat pemuda di sampingnya geram. Brengsek. Ia tidak suka dianggap angin lalu.

SRATTT

Si Ketua Murid Putra mencengkeram bahu sang putri Gryffindor, membuat Hermione Granger terlonjak kaget. Matanya melotot marah, menantang si pemuda Malfoy. Gadis itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Jenggot Merlin! Tak bisakah orang ini membiarkannya saja?

Draco tertegun. Segala umpatan yang sedetik lalu siap meluncur dari bibirnya kini raib. Menguap entah kemana. Pemuda itu menatap mata coklat madu di depannya. Marah. Sakit. Pemuda itu bisa mengerti keadaan partnernya dari sorot matanya. Granger _tidak baik-baik saja. _Ia seorang Malfoy, ia tentu tahu mengenai perubahan mimik wajah. Dipandanginya terus mata coklat cerah itu.

Indah.

Cantik.

.

Brengsek. Kini dialah yang _tidak baik-baik saja. _

_3. What If_

Mungkin kakeknya—Abraxas Malfoy kini tengah kejang-kejang di alam kuburnya, jika mantan orang nomor satu di keluarga Malfoy itu mengetahui apa yang dialami cucunya. Semoga Lucius tidak mengetahui ini, dia benar-benar kacau. Setelah kejadian malam itu—malam Granger menangis dimalam berpetir—dia merasa benar-benar bingung. Merasa aneh. _Galau. _Sangat tidak Malfoy_ish. _

Malam itu Draco tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja setelah menatap mata coklat madu itu. Dia masih merasa aneh. Dia sempat merasa hampir mati karena jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak di luar batas kecepatan normal. Siapa yang tahu kalau jantungnya bisa saja melompat keluar dari tempatnya? Dia bergidik. Ini gawat.

Maka sudah 2 hari ini dia menghindari si Nona Mud—si Granger itu, maksud_nya. _Dia punya firasat tak baik tentang ini. Dan dia tak mau mengakuinya. Oke, katakanlah dia pengecut. Biarkan saja. Asal dunia tidak boleh tahu kalau seharian ini dia memikirkan si gadis berpembuluh lumpur itu.

BRUUKKK

"Hei, lihat-lihatlah kalau jalan. Dasar—", dan umpatan Draco seketika terhenti saat mengetahui siapa pelajar malang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dia memilih menutup mulut dan pergi begitu saja, membiarkan orang itu—Hermione—sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya tanpa suara.

"Kenapa harus dia?" dia bergumam lirih. Melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa peduli tatapan heran Pansy Parkinson dan Gregory Goyle di belakangnya. Dua orang itu hanya mengekorinya tanpa suara. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya, tapi tak punya cukup keberanian untuk membuka suara di hadapannya. Entahlah. Draco tak peduli.

'_Kenapa dia harus kelahiran Muggle?'_

'_Kenapa harus ada status darah?'_

'_Sialan. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya lagi?'_

_._

Mungkin lebih baik dia berhenti memikirkannya. Atau, mungkin dia bisa menyimpan perasaan itu sendirian.

_4. Hate U Love U_

Draco harus mengakui kalau partner Ketua Murid nya adalah sosok yang istimewa. Dia cantik, oke Draco akui itu, meski tak secantik Astoria Greengrass—gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon Mrs. Malfoy. What the hell. Siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu? Bahkan Draco sendiri tak pernah mendengar apapun dari orangtuanya mengenai _calon _yang dimaksud.

Draco juga mengakui kecerdasannya, dan meng-iyakan julukan Nona Tahu Segala yang disandang Granger. Meski ada hal yang tidak dikuasai oleh gadis itu, tentu saja pelajaran terbang. Ya, hanya pelajaran itulah dirinya unggul. Mungkin juga Ramuan, jika mentornya masih Profesor Snape.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat dia harus mengakui keeksistensian salah satu dari Golden Trio itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya _harus _membencinya. Si Herminone Granger itu.

Dia Gryffindor.

Dia mengalahkannya di hampir semua pelajaran.

Dia menonjok hidungnya di tahun ketiga.

Dia suka ikut campur urusan orang.

Dia membuat semua orang mempedulikannya.

Dia muggle born.

Dia membuatnya memikirkannya sepanjang hari.

Dia membuatnya gila.

.

Draco benar-benar tak tahu mana kadar yang lebih besar, antara membencinya atau menyukai si Putri Gryffindor itu.

_5. Miracle_

Seperti halnya salju tak mungkin turun dibulan Juli, kemungkinan Draco Malfoy menyukai Hermione Granger juga _sepertinya _mustahil. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Mengesampingkan bursa judi ilegal yang gagal total mengenai siapa orang pertama yang bakal masuk Hospital Wings saat pengangkatan Ketua Murid, karena nyatanya –tanpa diduga—keduanya masih sehat-sehat saja tanpa ada goresan sekecil apapun. Hal yang luar biasa, mengingat sebelumnya keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan yang tak segan saling melempar kutukan dimanapun mereka bertatap muka.

Hah, mungkin istilah musuh bebuyutan patut direvisi, karena sejauh ini keduanya bisa saling bekerja sama, meskipun tak ada keakraban diantara mereka. Hey, mereka tetap rival. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

"Malfoy, kau belajar Telaah Muggle?", Hermione bertanya sangsi pada Draco yang tengah duduk nyaman di sofa dekat perapian. Pemuda itu tengah menyesap sepiala penuh jus labu kuning. Hermione menatap penuh minat pada sebuah buku tua bersampul coklat di dekat kaki Draco. Telaah Muggle. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia melihat Draco mau dekat-dekat dengan buku keramat itu.

"Hanya detensi," jawabnya singkat, sedikit tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Granger. Kembali menyesap jus labunya, Draco pura-pura membaca perkamen lusuh dari tasnya.

"Well, mengesankan. Bagaimana bisa Ketua Murid mendapat detensi?", Hermione melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya, nampak tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Draco.

"Uh-uh. Kau tahu? Keajaiban...," Draco menjawab kalem.

.

Mana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa dia ingin mengetahui tentang dunia partner Ketua Muridnya.

_6. A Man in Love_

Pepatah Muggle mengatakan, cinta itu buta. Dan lagi-lagi Draco harus menyetujuinya. Tapi bukan berarti Draco sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Karena seorang Malfoy tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh bingung. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh memperlihatkan perasaannya.

Seorang Malfoy—

Tidak memiliki perasaan. Ya. Itulah yang dipelajarinya selama ini. Dan ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy telah mengajarinya dengan baik. Maka beginilah dia, menjadi Cassanova Hogwarts, kata orang-orang. Julukan yang sempurna, karena Draco selalu gonta-ganti pasangan. Semudah dia berganti seragam. Dan tak satupun dari gadis-gadis yang dikencaninya adalah muggle born. Never.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tak satupun dari gadis-gadis itu yang benar-benar dia sukai. Semua hanya tentang _aku ingin _dan _kau juga. _Jadi begitulah, semua hanya pengisi waktu luang. Dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar mampu memenuhi relung waktunya. Karena sesungguhnya Draco telah menutup semua kemungkinan itu untuk seseorang saja. Seseorang yang tak pernah disangkanya akan menjadi yang spesial untuknya.

"...jadi dia masih menertawakanku sampai sekarang. Hei, _mate_! Kau mendengarkanku?", Blaise Zabini melongo tak percaya. Setelah 5 menit waktunya dihabiskan untuk bercerita hingga berbusa di depan Draco, tapi yang bersangkutan justru tak mengindahkannya sama sekali.

"Uh-uh. Aku mendengarkan," Draco menjawab sekenanya. Dia memang mendengarkan, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang nyangkut di otaknya. Karena dia sedang konsentrasi, tentu saja. Tapi bukan pada lelucon Blaise.

"Hah. Hanya membuang tenaga sia-sia jika berbicara pada pasien virus merah jambu", Blaise mendengus kecil. Mencomot pie apel dari piring di sebelah kanan Draco, pemuda Zabini itu menunjuk ke arah meja Gryffindor dengan dagunya.

"Tak usah memasang tampang tolol, Drake. Aku sudah menduga sejak lama kalau kalian memang _ada apa-apa _", Blaise masih berbicara penuh teka-teki. Draco hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Then?"

"Kau menyukainya. Si Putri Emas Gryffindor. Hermione Granger."

.

Draco kesulitan merapatkan rahangnya.

_7. In My Dream_

Draco menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, untuk kemudian pura-pura menyeruput jus stroberi dari pialanya. Blaise sialan! Gag perlu ngomong segamblang itu kek.

"Jangan bercanda. Bahkan kami tak saling bertegur sapa," kata Draco lirih. Entah dia sedang melakukan pembelaan dari tuduhan Blaise atau sedang curhat tentang keinginan terpendamnya.

"Jadi? Bertepuk sebelah tangan?", Blaise menyeringai. Teramat lebar karena berhasil menjebak Draco. Pemuda konglomerat itu melanjutkan memakan pie apelnya, dan menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Draco.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco tak suka dipojokkan. Apalagi masalah genting seperti ini. Sedikit—ingat, hanya sedikit—melirik ke arah Hermione, Draco melihat gadis itu tengah tertawa-tawa mendengar lelucon si Weasley Raja Kami, Ronald Weasley.

"Come on, mate. Apa kau rela permata berharga seperti dia menjadi milik seorang pecundang seperti si idiot Weasley?", Blaise masih mencoba memprovokasi. Draco memutar bola matanya saat mendengar kata 'permata berharga'. Selalu seperti itu, penuh gombalan, si Blaise itu.

"Blaise, kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Yeah, kau Draco Malfoy. Itupun jika aku tak salah ingat." Blaise tertawa.

"Kau tidak salah ingat sama sekali. Seperti katamu, aku Draco Malfoy. Dan Malfoy tak boleh melirik sedikitpun pada Darah Lumpur. Bukan begitu, Blaise?", jawab Draco sedikit menyeringai. Mungkin dia merasa menang karena berhasil menolak argumen Blaise tentang _menyukai Granger_, atau dia justru sedang memanipulasi keadaan untuk menutupi raut kecewanya.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku melupakan itu. Jadi?" Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masih belum puas membuat Draco gerah.

"No, Blaise. Dan berhentilah menjadi reporter sok tau atau aku akan mengatur perjodohanmu dengan Millicent Bullstrode," ancam Draco. Entah darimana awalnya, tapi dia selalu bisa mengancam Blaise dengan memakai nama Millicent—cewek Slytherin dengan ukuran tubuh tersubur sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts. Draco tersenyum penuh arti.

Blaise langsung diam, bertingkah seolah mengunci mulutnya. Draco tersenyum kecil.

'_Berhentilah mengingatkanku. Ini hanya mimpi. Dan siapapun tolong jangan bangunkan aku'._

_8. Shining Star_

Angin malam terasa semakin dingin, mengingat sekarang musim gugur mendekati musim dingin di penghujung bulan Oktober. Malam ini adalah jadwal dia berpatroli bersama Hermione Granger. Maka disinilah mereka sekarang, di menara tertinggi kastil Hogwarts, Ruang Astronomi. Hermione mengedarkan pandangan, menelisik setiap sudut ruangan memeriksa kemungkinan ada murid yang nekat mengendap-endap di menara astronomi pada jam 11 malam. Draco nampak tak tertarik dengan memeriksa ruangan, lebih memilih berjalan ke dekat balkon, hingga tubuh tegapnya terpapar angin malam yang dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Di sini tak ada siapapun. Baguslah," Hermione mendesah lega, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Dingin.

"Tak mungkin setiap malam ada anak idiot yang nekat menyelinap malam-malam, Granger", Draco membalas datar. Mata kelabunya menyorot tajam pada kerlap-kerlip bintang di kejauhan, tampak sangat tertarik pada benda angkasa tersebut.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tampak sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bicara Malfoy yang judes. Kakinya berjalan mendekati partnernya di dekat balkon. "Apa yang kau lihat?".

Draco menatapnya sekilas, melihat Hermione berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di samping kirinya. Jika keadaan ini terjadi beberapa tahun sebelumnya, pastilah paling tidak satu-dua kutukan meluncur dari keduanya. Tapi semua telah berakhir semenjak kemenangan Harry mengalahkan penjahat tak berhidung nomor satu di dunia sihir. Lord Voldemort telah dikalahkan oleh Si Anak yang Bertahan Hidup.

"Rasi bintang," Draco menjawab singkat, selalu seperti itu. Hermione mengangguk paham.

"Ah, ini tentang namamu? Rasi bintang yang itu?", Hermione menunjuk langit berbintang. Tepat pada gugusan bintang-bintang yang membentuk seekor naga. _Draco. _Nama partnernya.

Draco tak membalas, bahkan sekedar mengangguk. Dia masih terlalu fokus menatap langit. Mengingat namanya, Draco teringat pada ayahnya Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy. Kembali pada nama keramat itu. Dan menuntut ingatannya pada status darah, darah murni. Dan berakhir pada memorinya tentang darah lumpur. Hermione Granger. Seseorang di sampingnya. Geez. Siklus ini tak pernah berakhir.

"Granger.." Draco bersuara.

Hermione hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mewakilinya untuk bersuara '_apa?'_

"Ada bintang lain yang lebih indah. Tapi terlalu sulit untuk digapai.." Draco berbicara tanpa menatap Hermione. Dan Hermione sendiri menatap Draco dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Yang mana?"

"Kau."

.

Untuk sesaat Hermione merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Dan sesaat kemudian dia berjalan pergi dengan wajah memanas.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_

_9. No Other_

'_Apa aku baru saja ditolak?'_

Draco mengumpat. Shit. Dia sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dan ujung-ujungnya si Granger itu malah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Keterlaluan.

Draco berjalan cepat kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Pikirannya kacau, antara malu dan marah. Brengsek. Ini semua gara-gara Granger. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau dia sudah mati-matian menahan gengsinya untuk mengatakan kata sakral itu? Atau dia sedang mempermainkannya?

"Kuali bocor," Draco mengucapkan kata sandi di depan pintu masuk, dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Pemuda ningrat itu melangkah masuk ke asrama Ketua Murid dengan langkah jumawa nya. Pandangannya mengedar menyeluruh, mencari satu objek yang telah membuatnya sedemikian kacau. Hermione Granger, dimana dia?

TOK

TOK

"Granger, buka pintu!"

Draco menggeram karena Grangger tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Dia memukul pintu naas itu lebih keras, berharap Granger mampu menangkap sinyal bahwa dirinya sedang dalam mood tidak baik. Suka tidak suka, Granger harus mau bertatap muka dengannya.

CKLEEKK

"What?" Granger menyembulkan kepala megarnya. Dia sengaja tak membuka pintu sepenuhnya, hanya sekedar melongokkan kepalanya saja. Draco menahan nafas, emosinya mulai naik.

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan, aku permisi", Granger bersuara datar. Tampak tak terpengaruh pada raut muka Draco yang siap meledak kapanpun. Gadis itu bergerak ingin menutup pintu, namun Draco mencegahnya.

"Kau menolakku?", Draco mendesis berbahaya. Seumur hidupnya, dia—pewaris Malfoy paling berpengaruh seBritania Raya—tidak pernah ditolak.

Granger membulatkan mata coklat madunya. What the fucking jokes is it?

"Kupikir kau hanya bercanda. Atau, aku hanya salah dengar", Granger menjawab tegas. Mata cemerlangnya menantang iris biru gelap milik Draco, tak takut sama sekali oleh tatapan mengintimidasi tersebut.

Draco mencengkeram bahu Hermione. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Hermione menelan ludahnya susah agak payah. Sial. Dia Gryffindor, dan Gryffindor tak boleh takut. Ada apa dengan keberaniannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba payah hanya karena tersudut oleh Malfoy?

"M—Malfoy! Ada apa denganmu?", sial. Suara Hermione terdengar bergetar. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Draco masih menatapnya tajam. "Benar. Ada apa denganku? Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu karena kau adalah Nona-Sok-Tahu-Segala", Draco berkata sedikit lebih keras. Terdengar sangat frustasi. "Granger, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Hermione menatapnya bingung. Blah. Bagaimana dia tahu? Dia bukan peramal.

"Ma—Malfoy...", kata-kata Hermione terhenti karena Draco membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Draco menarik nafas berat.

"Dengarkan aku, Granger.."

"Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku, tak pernah aku mengalami ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah aku memikirkan perempuan lain selain ibuku. Dan belum pernah ada perempuan manapun yang membuatku gila seperti ini. Kau, Granger. Semua karena kau," Draco berkata pelan namun tegas. Mata abu gelapnya menatap manik coklat madu di depannya.

"Ya, Granger. Aku menyukaimu.."

_10. Marry U_

Profesor Minerva McGonaggal berdiri di podium. Senyum sumringah itu terpancar di wajahnya yang penuh keriput. Sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—menggantikan Profesor Albus Dumbledore pasca perang—mantan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu tengah bersiap berpidato menutup tahun ajaran sekaligus sebagai seremoni kelulusan siswa kelas tujuh.

"...dan berdasarkan kalkulasi yang telah terkumpul, Piala Asrama tahun ini jatuh kepada—"

Semua orang menahan nafas, menunggu detik-detik guru lansia itu melanjutkan pengumumannya.

"—Gryffindor!"

Dan serentak meja paling kanan bersorak riuh. Beberapa murid terlihat bersalaman dan berpelukan. Harry Potter tak mampu menutupi senyum lebarnya, mengalahkan Ronald Weasley yang tengah ber-high five dengan Seamus Finnigan. Sementara Hermione Granger tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan Harry, sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman asramanya.

"Mister Malfoy dan Miss Granger harap ke podium untuk membacakan pidato penutupan selaku Ketua Murid," Profesor McGonaggal tersenyum hangat ke arah Draco dan Hermione. Kedua Ketua Murid itu mengangguk dan melangkah ke podium.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatan ini, Profesor McGonaggal", Draco mengangguk hormat.

"Aku tak akan terlalu banyak berkata-kata, aku hanya ingin mengucapakan terima kasih kepada semua siswa-siswi Hogwarts dan guru-guru semua atas kerjasamanya setahun ini. Dan juga, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang sangat membantuku untuk tugas sebagai Ketua Murid ini," Draco melirik Hermione di sampingnya. Hermione tampak tenang.

"Terima kasih, Miss Granger atas kerjasamanya. Kuharap, kau mau menerima hadiah kecilku ini", ujar Draco sembari mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna perak. Hermione menatap penuh tanda tanya, namun akhirnya gadis itu mau menerimanya juga.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap kedua Ketua Murid itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Bahkan Harry tersenyum kecil dan berkata dengan lirih '_aku sudah menduga'._ Ron sendiri tengah kesulitan menelan sepotong bolu yang baru saja dia makan ketika melihat—demi Merlin—Draco memberi Hermione hadiah.

"Ini apa, Malfoy?", Hermione berbisik.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Jadi, kuanggap kau sudah mengerti. Mau tidak mau, kau sudah menerimanya. Jadi Hermione Granger, _would you marry me _?", Draco menatap mata coklat itu lagi.

Langsung saja suasana berubah riuh. Anak-anak Slytherin bersiul-siul mendukung keputusan Draco. Sementara Pansy Parkinson terlihat shock dan meraung tidak terima. Siapa peduli, karena lebih dari separuh orang-orang di sana seakan menyambut baik lamaran Draco itu.

Wajah Hermione memerah. Ini gila. Tak pernah dia membayangkan akan menerima lamaran di depan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, oleh Draco Malfoy.

"So, Hermione? Please say—"

"_I do _"

Dan hampir seluruh penghuni Hogwarts bertepuk tangan riuh, menyambut resminya pasangan baru. Pasangan yang sebelumnya terlihat mustahil untuk bahkan melintas dipikiran mereka. Meski kemungkinan itu kecil, tapi tetap saja seperti kata orang bijak—Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara misterius—ya kan?

—END—

Oke, oke, jangan bunuh saya. Cerita ini emang pasaran, diambil dari judul-judul lagu Super Junior, dan aku bikin ini juga karena terinspirasi dari buanyak author ff favoritku. Brilliant Hermione, Apoo, Diamond-Crest, Achernareve, Chellesmere, Felicia Rena, dll, thanks banget karena sudah membuat fic DraMione yang keren banget.

Then, review juseyo...


End file.
